Lo supo desde el principio
by Delarosa
Summary: Cuando volvían a casa pensó que lo último que verían de ese mocoso sería su cara asustada llena de tierra que corría por el patio de la primaria Tomoeda.


No lo supo en el momento que lo vio por primera vez, no, esa vez lo único que vio fue a un mocoso que molestaba a su Sakuzilla, cuando volvían a casa pensó que lo último que verían de él sería su cara asustada llena de tierra que corría por el patio de la primaria Tomoeda. Sin embargo esa noche tuvo uno de esos sueños, de aquellos que se hacen realidad, había tenido uno cuando su madre murió, la veía sonriente en forma de ángel diciendo que todo estaría bien, luego de verla por primera vez después de su muerte fue que comprendió el sueño, también había tenido uno una semana antes de conocer a Yuki, así que cuando el ser mágico en forma de chico llego a su clase un lunes por la mañana Touya estaba preparado para conocer el papel que este ser realizaría en su vida, sin embargo no estaba preparado para lo que soñaría esa noche acerca de ese mocoso insoportable de China.

Sakura estaba en el centro de un círculo lleno de luz y Touya agarraba su mano derecha, en un momento Sakura se alejó de él soltándole mientras se dirigía a una parte oscura donde no se veía el camino, Touya trataba de acercarse a ella y de llamarla pero no podía, de repente apareció él (el chiquillo) rodeado por una luz verde, él si podía moverse, vio como sacaba su espada y se dirigía hacia ella, en un momento Sakura extendió su mano hacia el chico, sin embargo el muchacho alzando su espada se preparó para atacar, Touya gritaba creyendo que este mocoso acabaría con la vida de su hermana, pero cuando la punta de la espada se enterró en tierra y toda la oscuridad desapareció de alrededor de Sakura supo que su intención había sido ayudar y no atacar.

 _¡Onii-chan, onii-chan!_

Sakura lo llamaba, estaba cerca y le extendía la mano, pero no estaba sola, él estaba con ella, sosteniéndola por la cintura y su otra mano agarrada posesivamente.

 _Es mía._

Le dijo el mocoso con voz suave.

 _¡NO!_

Touya trato de arrebatársela, pero fue imposible, la luz que rodeaba a los chicos era como un escudo alrededor de ellos.

 _¡SAKURA! ¡VEN AQUÍ!_

 _¡No irá, es mía, para siempre!_

Touya despertó y trató de convencerse de que el sueño era muy raro para ser verdad, poco realista (es decir hoy mismo había visto como ese chico y su hermana se peleaban), además Sakura amaba a Yuki (bueno, estaba flechada) Yuki era muy diferente a ese mocoso era imposible que Sakura lo quisiera algún día, pero sobre todo era muy temprano, Sakura apenas tenía 10 años ¡es imposible que este destinada para alguien! Podría entenderlo en 10 años más, pero ¡tan pronto!

 _No todas las expectativas se cumplen_ , eso se lo había enseñado Kaho, _pero en este mundo no existen las coincidencias._ Se quedó dormido y no volvió a pensar en el sueño hasta que fue viendo poco a poco como Sakura andaba cada vez más con el mocoso.

"¿Es que no tiene casa?"

"¿Es que acaso no tiene papas?"

"Que trabaje, ¿por qué le tengo que pagarle yo?"

"¿Es que no tiene otra cosa que hacer que pisarle los talones a mi hermana?"

Comenzó a odiarlo por su actitud orgullosa, luego por su presencia continua en la vida de Sakura, luego odiaba sus sonrojos cada vez que Sakura le sonreía, pero nunca lo odio más como cuando su mirada se volvió madura y precavida, y comenzó a ayudar a su Kaiju sin esperar nada a cambio. Lo odio en ese momento por guardar un amor puro y sincero hacia su hermana, un amor capaz del sacrificio, un amor capaz de hacer crecer el amor en el corazón de Sakura.

Touya se daba cuenta de lo que Sakura aún no podía ver, que cada vez se le hacía más fácil contarle cosas a ese mocoso, que lo llamaba primero a él y luego a Tomoyo-chan, que en cada conversación el nombre de _**Syaoran-kun**_ estaba presente, por esa razón estaba preparado cuando Sakura necesitó que la llevase a confesar sus sentimientos al chiquillo.

Mientras miraba a Sakura con lágrimas en sus ojos y observando como desaparecía el autobús en la carretera, quiso contarle que el mocoso regresaría y que no se iría más hasta que no pudiese llevársela con él para siempre, pero prefirió dejar que las cosas tomaran su curso normal, total al final TODO ESTARIA BIEN.


End file.
